


Living In Leather

by Megasaur



Series: Drunk Drabbles [18]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Biker AU, biker!Bucky, pre smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: Prompt: This is for drunk drabbles extended edition: "Is that my leather?" With Biker!Bucky
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Drunk Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422952
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Living In Leather

Bucky was still asleep in his bed when your friend had texted you she was there. Checking your makeup in the mirror one last time you slipped out of the room. But not before grabbing his jacket from where he had laid it the night before when he got in late from the club and zipping it up to cover yourself. 

Meeting your friend in the garage the two of you set your plan in motion. Clearing one of the walls of the walls enough to have a semi clean background but still leaving the biker aesthetic with some tools and of course Bucky’s bike. 

“You ready?” Grace asked you. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” You said nervously as you tentatively undid your jeans to slide them off. The two of you planned this in the past week as a birthday surprise for him. She was the only one you’d trust to see you like this and keep it quiet. 

She took a few test shots and got you to loosen up as the two of you joked around. Finally feeling comfortable and confident in your skin you unzipped the jacket to reveal your white lace bra — that matched your underwear— underneath. 

Grace continued to make you even more comfortable by telling you how gorgeous the shots were, especially the ones of you draped backwards over Bucky’s bike. “Oh he’s gonna love these shots. You look so confident. Like you belong on it.” She cheered as she clicked away, instructing your movements. 

Deciding to get a few shots of the back of the jacket with his patch she had you stand facing the wall, the curve of your butt on display just under the hem of the jacket. After a few shots you got a burst of confidence. Shedding the jacket you removed your bra tossing it to the side as you looked over the shoulder playing it up, hearing the shutter of the camera going. Slipping your arms back into the sleeves you kept it at the small of your back and elbows — displaying the tattoo Bucky liked so much on you, his fingers often tracing the lines in bed. 

A few clicks of the camera and then silence. A clearing of a throat and you turn towards it. 

“Is that my leather? Guess that answers the question I was coming to ask.” 

“Oh Buck. You were supposed to be sleeping still.” You looked at the clock above Grace — wow you lost track of time having fun. “And this was supposed to be a birthday surprise.” 

“Color me surprised, doll.” 

Your cheeks started to blush and you realized you were still standing there. Topless. Quickly you brought the jacket back up to cover you. Grace stood there awkwardly holding the camera watching the exchange. 

“Do you- do you need it?” 

“No. No, go ahead and finish this up I will just wait inside with a cup of coffee. I want you just like that when you come back in.” He teased before throwing a wink in your direction and heading back inside. 


End file.
